


The Benefit of Hindsight

by kaasknot



Series: Clone Wars Kink fills [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonecest, M/M, PWP, Rimming, fucking without lube, gratuitous mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot
Summary: Theyshouldhave had lube, was the thing. But they’d lost that with their armor.“We don’t," Fives said after a long pause. "You know. Need lube.”
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Clone Wars Kink fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	The Benefit of Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old fic from the Clone Wars Kink tumblr, move along, these aren't the droids you're looking for

They _should_ have had lube, was the thing. Blaster oil at the very least--Kix had managed to source a brand that was skin-safe--but no, they’d lost it with their armor. They shouldn’t have lost their armor either, but--it was a long fucking story. The point: Echo and Fives were hitching a ride back to GAR-held territory on a below-level civilian transport, wearing civilian clothes and carrying very fake civilian identities. And now that their bunkmates for the past six rotations had finally debarked, they had the room to themselves for the next eight hours. And no goddamn lube.

“Suckjobs are good too, you idiot chakaar,” Echo said, swallowing down his disappointment and tilting his head to make room for Fives’s ministrations.

“Yeah, but I want to fuck you.”

“Need lube for that. S’why I said suckjobs.”

There was a long--and for Echo, who knew the insanity Fives cooked up on a good day--terrifying pause.

“No, we don’t. Need lube.”

Just the thought of Fives sliding in dry was enough to send Echo’s balls crawling up into his pelvic cavity. “Yes we goddamn do, the fuck is wrong with you!”

“If we go slow enough--”

“Why me? Why’m _I_ the one getting threatened with--”

“Fine. You fuck me.” Fives slithered up Echo’s body, staring him in the eye and pressing his weight down onto him. He was shirtless, they both were. Echo loved it when Fives crushed him, and loved it even more when it was skin against skin. Fives lowered to press a kiss against Echo’s mouth. “It’ll be so good, ner vod, you’ll see. Might have to lick you out first--”

“Okay, you can fuck me,” Echo gasped, his cock going from soft to “definitely considering” in a wink of his mind’s eye.

Fives’s smile was smug, the jackass, but at least he didn’t say anything. He just kissed Echo again and popped the button on his trousers.

Getting out of civvies wasn’t as smooth as getting out of armor, too many layers and fussy closures in strange places. Echo got it done, though. He had motivation. Fives was spreading his asscheeks by the time Echo was on hands and knees, and Echo was almost hard enough to get into trouble in at _least_ three systems. Probably four.

Fives’s tongue was the eighteenth wonder of the galaxy, okay. There wasn’t much Echo wouldn’t do for Fives’s tongue, especially when it was going on his ass.

The first teasing slide of that tongue over his hole had Echo shuddering. The second had him clenching to keep still, and the third-- “Are you gonna lick me out, or are you gonna sit there with your thumb up your ass?”

“I could do that. Bet it’d feel good.” Fives’s breath over Echo’s dampened skin was utter _torture_.

“Shabla shabuir, an mirshe ru’viini be’chaaj–” he cut off with a strangled grunt mid-sentence, when Fives ran the flat of his tongue from ballsack to tailbone, then went back to suck on Echo’s hole like it was hard candy. He had this way of scraping his goatee into Echo’s taint at the same time. It was so fucking good it ran _Echo’s_ brain cells away.

“You were saying?”

“Di’kut,” Echo wheezed.

“That’s weak, brother. Come on.”

“Fuck you, _fuck_ you, _you_ come the fuck on!”

They’d been together long enough that they knew each other’s limits and tells like they knew their own. Fives must have heard the edge of earnest frustration in Echo’s voice, because he set to with a will. Echo gave a shuddering, embarrassingly breathy moan in return.

Fives always could do this to him. Wreck him. Narrow his world until it centered on the rapid-fire flick of his tongue against Echo’s ass. Echo pressed his mouth against his arm, muffling the whimpers that wanted to escape. Kriff, he was shaking already, waves of tingling sensation sweeping up through his body from each sucking kiss Fives laid down.

He was making it wetter than usual. It took a while a penetrate the fog of lust clouding Echo’s brain, but by the time Fives had started stretching him open, teasing at the edge of his hole before thrusting in the meat of his tongue, there wasn’t much of Echo’s brain _left_. But. Fives was definitely making it sloppy, strings of his saliva were trickling down to Echo’s balls, and the noises, _fuck_ , the noises, soft slurping, sucking sounds, were, were so much more, oh Little Gods, each one made Echo want to die a new death and he really, _really_ loved his brother, no matter what he said. He was also dead certain that nothing about this would have been hot if his dick hadn’t been trying to punch holes through their bunk.

Finally, Fives pulled back, much to Echo’s vocal disappointment. “You wanna come on my tongue or my dick, ner vod?”

The fuck kind of choice was that? Echo bit his lip, shaking with the sense memory of Fives’s tongue pushing toward his prostate, and took a serious look at his goals for the evening. He was an ARC; he was trained to focus on his goals. “Gar kad.”

“Oya.” He heard the wet slurp as Fives slicked his fingers, and he bit the everliving shit out of his arm when Fives’s calloused fingertips tugged at his sensitized skin. Fives was gentle, to his credit. Spit was terrible beyond words for lube, but he made the most of it, working Echo open so slowly that he barely felt any burn. And Echo, he was so strung out that fucking dry was starting to sound like the best idea he’d heard all week.

“Don’t add any more,” he ground out, his head dangling between his elbows, drops of sweat staining the bedsheets as his cock dribbled precome. “You said dry, I want it dry.”

That silence meant Fives was reciting BlasTech’s latest catalogue to keep from losing his grip. Echo smiled to himself, a feral baring of his teeth to the bunk beneath him. People thought that because Echo was quieter and didn’t mind when Fives pushed to have his way that Echo didn’t know how to fuck with his head right back. Fives was Echo’s batcher. He knew the little shit inside and out.

“Ori’haat?”

“Did I stutter?”

Fives’s hands were trembling as he finished up prep. “You’re shaking pretty hard, my brother, can’t blame me if I said yes.”

“Just fuck me, you asshole.”

Fives duly tucked his cockhead up against Echo’s hole, hot as a branding iron; Echo’s breath caught, and his balls clenched up. Fives, the sweet di’kut, leaned up and pressed a kiss between Echo’s shoulder blades. Echo’s breath caught again, but this time it was his heart that clenched.

It was--well. It was dry going. If Echo had thought Fives had taken it slowly before, that was nothing next to how slow he went now. The sound of their breathing was amplified in the close confines of their bunk. Fives quickly found that just pushing in wouldn’t work, that it built up friction too quickly; the best way was by rocking his way in, tugging gently at the edges of Echo’s hole with his thumbs, finding give wherever he could and slipping in after. Echo’s elbows had long since given out, dropping him to his forearms. The hot clutch of skin against skin felt alternately like sandpaper or silk. Just the knowledge that a third of Fives’s dick was inside him, nothing between them at all but skin and the fading memory of spit, was enough to send his cock drooling what was left of his brain into the sheets.

Then he was all the way in, his pubes scratching at Echo’s ass, his balls resting against Echo’s. “Cur’eta shabla kyr’ame,” he groaned. “Ni manda copaani ba’slana adol ni kad.”

“You say the nicest things,” Echo replied, staring at the rough weave of his sheets as though the intel they’d been sent to gather had been written in its fibers. He loved getting fucked by Fives on a regular day, but he couldn’t decide now if he’d kill to do this again or if he’d kill _Fives_ if he ever suggested it. Fives’s cock felt twice as big, and it burned twice as hot. Echo groaned, his hips flexing instinctively. “I won’t be able to sit for a week.”

“I’ll suck you off every single day of that week.” Fives had his forehead pressed between Echo’s shoulders, and Echo could feel the tremors in his muscles as he kept from thrusting.

Thrusting would be bad. It would be so, _so_ fucking bad, a chill ran down Echo’s spine as he imagined the tearing and pain. His cock, the little fucker, just throbbed and leaked another bubble of precome.

“Can I move?” Fives’s voice was wrecked. His hands on Echo’s hips were gripping hard enough to draw bruises.

“Do it,” Echo replied. “Just rocking, though, or I’ll gut you.”

“Yeah.” He slowly rocked his hips, moving his dick and dragging Echo’s skin with it, and fuck, it was so intense it wrung broken groans out of both of them.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Fives said.

“Too late, shabuir. There’s no way out unless you come, so you better come quick.”

Fives made a choked gurgling noise and rocked his hips again. Even without thrusting it stung. It stung like the sweetest itch getting scratched. Echo grit his teeth and reached down to squeeze his cock. He didn’t stroke himself, not yet, but the promise was there, and he was pretty sure he was two seconds away from flying out of his skin.

They moved together, the bunk creaking beneath their weight, speeding up until friction drove them to a trembling standstill. Echo wasn’t sure who had the worst of it: himself, for putting his ass in Fives’s hands and risking some godawful tear should he fuck up, or Fives, who was gradually losing all the skin off his dick for his own idiocy. It struck _just_ the right edges, though. They always had a few extra sharp edges after a mission, a lingering urge to hurt and be hurt that didn’t always go away easily. They fizzed under Echo’s skin, and Fives fucked them away with each chafing rock of his hips.

“I can’t-- _fuck_ , it’s not enough,” Fives finally said. “It’s not enough, it’s just a fucking tease--”

“Here, let me--” Echo began stripping his cock, scraping his hot spots and stretching his foreskin until it stung, and he was so wound up that that was all he needed: he came, yelling, bucking against the dry pull of Fives in his ass, milking Fives’s cock. He felt it when Fives came. He felt it not just because Fives jerked in his ass, but because slick heat filled him, stinging like he’d sat on a dildo soaked in salt water, and because suddenly Fives’s way went slick, and he thrust, once, twice, whimpering like he was dying, before he collapsed against Echo’s back.

Crushing him down into the wet spot.

Fucking Fives.

Echo breathed through the aftershocks, scraping the scattered remains of his thoughts back together. Fives was a comforting weight, for all that he was sweaty and gross. Time pulled and stretched like taffy. Echo had seen taffy being made once, in a market on Alderaan. He hadn’t been able to buy any, but he remembered how warm and tacky it had looked, and how the smell of burnt sugar had filled the air. He thought of hot taffy and winced as Fives cock softened, slipping out of his chafed hole to lay along the crease of his ass. It felt unusually warm.

“Feels like I rubbed sandpaper over my dick,” Fives muttered into Echo’s shoulder.

They lay in the quiet of their bunk, sweat, spit, and come cooling on their skin. Echo contemplated the growing burn in his ass, counterpointed by the sticky, congealing trickle of Fives’s jizz down his taint. He dragged his hand from beneath his body and twined his fingers with Fives’s.

“I’m not ungrateful or anything, I don’t think I’ve come that hard since Mygeeto, but.” He squeezed Fives’s knuckles until they turned white. “Next time you’re sucking me off.”

Fives had his face buried in Echo’s armpit, but Echo still heard his meek reply. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> "Shabla shabuir, an mirshe ru’viini be’chaaj–-” fucking motherfucker, all your brain cells ran away
> 
> “Ori’haat?” literally “big truth,” basically “you’re not bullshitting me, are you?”
> 
> “Cur’eta shabla kyr’ame. Ni manda copaani ba’slana adol ni kad.” Forty fucking deaths. My soul wants to leave through my cock (I made up “forty deaths” to be a Mando turn of phrase, probs a reference to some myth or other)


End file.
